starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sith'ari
[[Darth Bane/Leyendas|Darth Bane, el Sith'ari de la profecía.|thumb]] Sith'ari era un título que, en el antiguo idioma Sith, significaba "Señor" o "Gran Señor", primera vez proclamado por el Rey Adas. Tras la muerte de Adas, el término se convirtió en el tema de una leyenda y profecía, y pasó a significar "Dios".El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro La Profecía mantenía su significado para los Señores OscurosStar Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República hasta el tiempo de la Orden de los Lores Sith.Star Wars: Darth Plagueis La Profecía del Sith'ari La profecía del Sith'ari era considerada demasiado sagrada para ser puesta por escrito por los Kissai, que la transmitieron verbalmente de generación en generación. Sorzus Syn registró por lo tanto''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side (real-life book)'' en 6.900 ABY aproximadamente''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force: ''El Sith'ari no conocerá límites El Sith'ari liderará a los Sith y los destruirá. El Sith'ari despertará a los Sith de entre los muertos y los hará más fuertes que antes. La Leyenda Algún tiempo en la historia del Primer Imperio Sith, la llegada del Sith'ari fue predicha. Inspirada en la leyenda de Adas, el Sith'ari fue profetizado, estando libre de toda restricción, como el Sith definitivo. El Sith'ari sería el más poderoso que lideraría a los Sith, y como dice la leyenda, los destruiría , pero después volverían a reaparecer y se harían mas fuertes que antes. Algunos de los estudiantes de la Academia de Korriban pensaban que Sirak era el Sith'ari. Sin embargo, Sirak murió a manos de su némesis, Bane. Darth Bane, con el tiempo se convirtió en un Señor de los Sith, y finalmente se cumplió la profecía, en primer lugar presentando a Kaan con la Bomba mental, lo que causó la aniquilación de la Hermandad de la Oscuridad, y luego llegando la creación de la Regla de Dos, dando lugar a un poderoso linaje de Sith reduciendo su número a sólo dos por cada vez. Esto permitía que el lado oscuro se concentrara en dos seres a la vez, donde Bane creía que se había extendido demasiado entre el gran número de Sith. Esto también hacía que fuera más fácil ocultar a los Sith hasta que se construyese el poder suficiente para destruir a los Jedi, lo que permitiría a los Sith gobernar la galaxia. Casi un milenio después, Palpatine se proclamó a sí mismo como el ser perfecto de la antigua profecía de los Sith, mientras torturaba a su maestro, Darth Plagueis.Star Wars: Darth Plagueis Entre bastidores Desde su primera mención, los fans han especulado quien sería el Sith'ari. Algunos de los candidatos más notables entre estas especulaciones eran Darth Revan, Darth Bane, Darth Sidious y Darth Vader. The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, sin embargo, deja muy claro que Bane es en realidad el Sith'ari, lo que confirma las suposiciones de muchos fans. El libro publicado en 2012 El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro incluye una serie de referencias a la profecía del Sith'ari en lo que era la intención del autor del libro, Daniel Wallace, siendo una broma, por el que cada escritor del universo en el libro de los Sith llega a la conclusión de que él o ella eran el Sith'ari.Notas finales para Star Wars: Book of Sith (parte 1) Apariciones *Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Betrayal'' Fuentes *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' Notas y referencias Category:profecías Categoría:Deidades Categoría:Sith Categoría:Rangos Sith